


What the Water Gave Me

by Meadow_Wanderer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fame, Fights, First Time, Harbor, Hurt/Comfort, Killer Whales, Love at First Sight, M/M, Unresolved Tension, escape from the outside world, fighting for a cause, fishermen cove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Wanderer/pseuds/Meadow_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say once you come to Anborn Harbor, you may never want to leave. If it's the friendly, community-centered folk or the old buildings whose history runs deep in the harbor's roots, no one can be certain. But there is one thing that everyone here can agree on, it's home.</p><p>And in this harbor town by the sea, there's lies a story about a young Irish boy that is just waiting to be told.</p><p>A story that will teach the four boys of One Direction that maybe they don't have everything. That maybe all they've been looking for in the money, fame, possessions, and worship of the world was just lying in the rocky shores of Anborn Harbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea while watching the documentary Blackfish, which is about how the capture and housing of killer whales in amusement parks like Sea World, is wrong and leads to aggressive attacks and deaths. It's really interesting if you want to take a look. I defiantly recommend it.
> 
> In this story, the band is just Harry, Louis, Liam, and Zayn. Niall never auditioned. Also Niall is a two years younger than Harry instead of a year older, making Niall the youngest of the five.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

In 2010, five different lives began on two different adventures.

 

-/-

 

At 16 years old, Harry Styles is nervous.

He can hear the loud crowd conversing excitedly from behind the curtain as he waits for his cue. Today has been a long time coming for Harry. He's finally old enough to audition for X-factor, something he's spent everyday for the past three years dreaming about. Harry always wanted to entertain, to make people smile and feel joy stir in their hearts because of him. It's why his dream of being a singer never faded over time like the common childhood dreams of being a firefighter or a princess do. There is  _passion_  behind his desire, behind every word he lets slip out of his mouth as he sings.

His family and friends are here with him, supporting him with encouraging words and sporting t-shirts that say "We think Harry has the X-factor". They all know he's got the talent, anyone can agree when they hear Harry sing, but it's the fact that he gets this great, big smile on his face when he finishes a song. They can see he loves to sing, making those around him support him without question.  

"Ok. You're on" the stagehand tells him as takes a deep breath and walks out onto the stage. The audience cheers as he smiles at them, stopping right in the middle of the stage to face towards the judges.

Simon greets him. "Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"I'm Harry Styles" he says with a low drawl. It's not that he is slow, it's just the way he talks. Something that makes him undeniably Harry.

He sings "Isn't She Lovely?" by Stevie Wonder without any music, letting his voice do the talking. His singing melts each word into smooth sounds that ring in the audience ears along with the cheers they give back.

It's a hit and he makes it through to the next round with two out of three votes. Harry can't stop that unhindered smile from forming on his face as his mom immediately hugs him tight backstage.

 

At 18, Louis is jittery.

He's standing in line outside with his mum and he can't seem to stand still as his leg bounces repeatedly. He sweeps his long brown hair out of his eyes as he looks over the lyrics again to "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White Tees. It's a well-known song, so he can't get any of the words wrong or they will for sure send him home. 

And that just can't happen.

He's old enough where he has to start thinking about Universities, but his future plans are just so hazy. No matter how he tries to picture being a doctor or a business owner and whatnot, he just can't imagine doing anything else but singing. This is what Louis wants to do for a full-time career, part-time job, summer work, spring break job, heck!, he'll sing at your kids birthday parties if it means he doesn't have to do anything but _sing_.  

He carries his jittery energy on stage with him and just hopes for the best. Even as Louis auditions, he can't help but pray that his nerves aren't messing up his voice while he sings.

The biggest shock is when he gets all three yeses from the judges and he just so surprised as he says a grateful "thank you." At the moment, his future plans seem just a little bit more clear.

 

 At 16, Liam Payne is scared.

He's auditioning, again. It's his second time back to try for the X-factor, the last time being two years ago when he was 14. He remembers it like it was yesterday, to get all the way to Simon's house only to have his dream crushed was devastating. Simon said he wasn't ready and to come back later.

He's gotten taler since then, broader in the shoulders and his voice is deeper. He hopes that he can prove he is ready this time around. Like the saying goes, "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again." And boy is he willing to try.

As he walks out onto the stage, he can see Simon immediately recognize him which bring him some relief that he was not forgotten. 

"Liam" Simon raises his hand hello, smiling. "How are you?"

Liam smiles back. "How you doing Simon, you alright? Haven't seen you in a long time. "

"It's been what, two years?"

He nods. "Two years, yeah. Two years."

And being back on the stage after two years gives Liam the push he needs to belt out "Cry Me a River" with everything he's got. The song is perfect, smooth, and Simon stands up and claps for him with a big smile on his face. He gets three yes and "one massive, fat, almighty yes" from Simon, making Liam feel accomplished and proud. He's ready to prove himself and give it his all, this second chance is going to be the one. He can feel it.   

 

At 16, Zayn Malik is sleepy.

Well, sleepy and terrified that is.

He didn't want to come to this audition, wanting only to stay snug and warm in his bed, but his mom literally dragged him out of bed at 4 in the morning and drove Zayn here. She knows that he wants to sing, X-factor being the only thing he talked about this past year but she also knows that he's scared. Scared of being told he's not good enough, even though Trisha will swear that Zayn's voice is heaven. So she gave him a "gentle" push, which Zayn will argue it was more of a shove, to the stage and told him to be brave and just try. His hands are shaking and he feels a little bit clammy, but he tries to remember to be breathe and don't choke.  

When he introduces himself, he tries to play out that's he's chill and cool, but inside he's freaking scared to death. Zayn is someone who keeps to himself, that's just how he is. So getting up the courage to sing, not in front of his bathroom mirror, but instead in front of a big audience is a huge feat for him.  

As he sings Mario's "Let Me Love You" kind of quietly but clearly, he keeps his eyes down. Better, he thinks, to get through with it with his gaze focused on the floor instead making eye contact that probably was scrutinizing his every move, which would cause him to freeze.

His singing may have been quiet, but there is no doubt in the judge's mind that Zayn has talent. With tree yeses, Zayn goes quickly backstage to hug his mom in thanks, for dragging him down here and making him pursue his dream. Suddenly, sleep is the last thing on his mind.

 

And at the end of the day, all four boys, surrounded by the love and support of their friends and family, have the same thought going through their heads. 

 

 _'This is just the beginning.'_  

 

-/-

 

At 14, Niall Horan is anxious. 

In a harbor town off the coast of Ireland, the young blond boy is peering out at the ocean as he ventures to his destination. He walks along the jagged edges of the coast as the smell of the salty sea water fills his nose. He can hear the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks as he carefully hops from one rocky platform to another. His bare feet begin to hurt a little from the uneven rocks, but that doesn't deter his course in the slightest. Nothing could deter him from what he wants the most, from his dream.

After a few minutes of carefully maneuvering out from the shore, he finally makes it to the last flat rock formation that hovers over the deep water. There, he sits down and lets his legs dip down over the edge into the water.

_And he waits._

The only sounds are those of the waves crashing along the shore line and a few seagulls calling. He gazes out in the water patiently, his bright blue eyes searching over the calm sea. He's looking for one of them, hoping to desperately touch one. He's seen them before, everyone in Anborn has, but no one has really tried to get close to them before. At least, not until today.

His kaki pants are rolled up to his knees as legs swing slightly back and forth over the water, the cool water swilling slightly around his legs as the hover over the unknown of the deep abyss below. He gazes into the dark water with wonder, his curious mind thinking of all different sea animals that live down there.

Then suddenly, he hears something, the sound of water splashing as it creates ripples over the surface.

He looks up with a hope, and he sees _it_.

The top of a killer whale's head skims the water about 200 hundred yards out, it's fin gliding through the glassy surface of the water. The black and white killer whale's head dips back down into the water as it swims towards Niall. In all honesty, he should be scared. I mean, no one has ever gotten this close. The closest would be some of the fishermen in their boats but even then, the distance had been larger and defiantly couldn't compare to where he is now.

But Niall can only sit there will awe and fascination as the whale bobs his head back up, not even 20 feet from Niall. He blows the water out of his blow whole as he swims nearer and nearer to the young Irish lad. And with confidence, Niall sticks his hand out and....

And there he is, his hand softly rubbing the killer whale's rostrum, the front part above the mouth. Niall has studied and read every book on killer whales he could find since he first saw them while out fishing with his dad when he was eight. A smile breaks out on his face, because it's just all too amazing to take in to think that six years after he first saw one, he's sitting here and petting a real life one.

Looking at it, Niall can tell it's a young killer whale, still big at probably 11 to 12 feet long but not as big as he will be in a few years. The baby whale stays near Niall as he continues to softly pet him. He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry because his childhood dream is coming true and he is just sooo, so happy. 

But then his joy is cut short when he sees it, the piece of plastic wrapped tightly around the whale's left flipper. Even far away from the outside world, Anborn Harbor still gets the odd piece of litter in the water every now and then. Sadly, it sometimes gets caught on the marine life if they swam into it by accident.

The whale makes a high pitch whining noise, the sound ripping through Niall's heart. 'He's in pain' Niall thinks. You might ask how Niall could know? He'll answer that he just does. He's just got this _feeling,_ this deep feeling in his gut and he's going with it.

He reaches into his back pocket with his free hand and pulls out his hand craved, wooden switch blade that he got for his birthday from his granddad last year. He keeps slowly rubbing his other hand other the whales head and reaches to his fin.

"C'mon here little guy, I'm not gonna hurt you." The killer whale, being very intelligent and hoping for relief, understands and swims closer to Niall, bumping his head to Niall's legs. Niall reaches his free hand over and pulls at the plastic wrapping and begins to cut quickly, wanting this horrid thing off of the whale.

After a few more strokes of the knife, the wrapping finally gives way and snaps off. Niall sets his knife and the plastic beside him on the rock as he rubs the whale's fin once over. "There you go little guy." The flipper looks a little squished in where it connects to the whale's body, a long cut running along the seam which will probably scar. But the killer whale seems happy as he flaps his now free flipper in relief. He makes a whining, happy sounding as he dips down in the water then pops up from the water and lands his his small head on Niall's lap.

"Whoa there little buddy!" He laughs as he pets the killer whale's head, the water wetting his shorts. The whale lets out a squeak as the irish boy laughs happily. 'Just wait till Greg hears about this!' he thinks as he gazes in awe at the whale. It feels like a dream come true to be here in this moment and Niall can't help but feel like him and the whale are actually friends now. So the excited, young blond decides to name him. He thinks for a moment about possible names, wanting to pick something close to his Irish roots. He gazes over the whales cut flipper and right then Niall has it.

"Kian" he says as he strokes the whales head, "I'll call you Kian."

Kian or Cian in Ireland means "enduring" something that Niall feels that best describes the killer whale having to endure the piece of plastic around one of his fins for who knows long. The whale seems to agree with the name as he squeaks happily at the Irish boy. 

The whale slips off Niall's lap and dips back down in the water, swimming out in the open water and around happily. He jumps in the air, sailing magically in the air, before landing in the water with a splash. Niall chuckles as he gazes in wonder at the sight. Then the whale swims back to Niall before bumping his head lightly against Niall's legs and nods his head at him. Niall's smile grows brightly as understands what he means. Kian wants him to come swim with him. So he slips off his shirt, laying it on the side of the rock before he takes a breath and slips down into the unknown the cold water has as his new companion swims down with him.

_'This is just the beginning.'_  


	2. Docking into the Harbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I AM SO SO SO SOS SORRRRY ITS taken over almost a year to get this chapter out. I didn't continue for many reasons, like tiredness form finishing writing my epic story of 1D in "And I Pity You", a want to explore other fantoms and getting hooked into writing other stories, and school which is CRAZZZYYY!!! 
> 
> But I do apologize for all those waiting because this one was an exciting idea back then and now I feel a new renewal of inspiration and time available to continue to write this story! I'm actually really excited and can't wait to write it! :)
> 
> Also please note, though I speak of the Where we are tour (which was 4 years from x-factor) I decided to keep their ages the same that I was writing in the beginning when I started this last year: Harry/Liam/Zayn are now 19/turning 20 and Louis is 21/22, and Niall is 17 now. Though I will have you all please imagine they look like what they do now in present day.
> 
> Please note I mentioned in the prologue that I made Niall younger which is why there's an underage tag. Also the tour dates are NOT gonna match up because this timeline is just different, but I wanted this to start to take place during the summer so sorrynotsorry.
> 
> ALSO!!! This story is told in third person/first person views so I hope you can usually tell who is talking/thinking. If not, I'll be happy to clear it up.
> 
>  
> 
> Here are pictures of a sea harbor/town I picture Anborn Harbor looking like :) just add in the image of a lot more fishing boats around the harbor area :)
> 
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/481bcfba1e89bc583ecb084b49447100/tumblr_namnzvWtz71qbvx8lo1_1280.jpg
> 
> http://36.media.tumblr.com/80c49b7ce057dff1ec49ebc3ac7e5519/tumblr_namnzvWtz71qbvx8lo2_1280.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> So sorry this chapter is short, but I think I left it off at the right amount of a hint of what's to come and give in insight of the problems occurring and to have to be handled. Hopefully you will like the certain insights from two of the boys :)
> 
> Anywho, please enjoy and glad to be back working on this thing :)! <3
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"This has been a_ _year of big things. From new artists with hits, to new albums being released by the biggest names in the music industry._ _And this success is no different for the chart topping band, One Direction._

 _Beginning in September_ _, they will reunite to begin their sold out stadium tour of Where We Are, playing at some of the biggest stadiums in the world where over 70,000 audience members will be able to see their favorite British boy band preform._ _Many of their fans are excited for the band's third tour, already promising to be the big attraction of the new year, but it also begs the question: Where do they go from there?_

_Some think there is a possible break-up on the rise for the number one band, with one of their members Zayn Malik engaged to Britain's Little Mix bandmate Perrie Edwards and rumors circulating that bandmates Harry Styles and Liam Payne are thinking about solo careers. Even Louis Tomlinson could also be on the fence about leaving the band to join the Doncaster Rovers full-time._

_An insider says that 'the boys aren't as close anymore as they once were when they first were put together years ago, choosing to hang out with different people and spending more and more time apart from each other.'_ _Some tabloids and media sites have even posted photos of what look like fights breaking out between the boys during dinners out. This on top of rumors circulating with drinking and partying problems, sexual scandals, and smoking incidences. Many fans have taken to posting their well founded worries on social media sites, tweeting to the band to confirm or deny these issues, which have yet to be answered. With the tour fast approaching, it could be a disaster waiting to happen._

_And when you have had such a long period of rising fame and success, you have to begin to wonder when will it end? And it seems that the end for One Direction could be nearer then we think. Stay tune here for more late breaking stories at BBC news, I'm Veronica Mills."_

The curly haired lad ripped his headphones out of his ears, too pissed to listen to anymore so called "news" as he turns the the small TV off. 

What do they know? 

_Shit, that's what._

He runs his fingers through his longer hair and looks around the jet they're traveling in. The boys, like himself, each sit in a row of seats of their own, spread out from one another and preoccupying themselves with their phones as Liam is or sleeping like Zayn is. This is how it is when they're not preforming, not forced to spend time in each other's presence. They don't talk to one another, don't try to act like buddies as they do on stage.

Harry would feel bad if he honestly could give a care.

He looks over his shoulder to see Louis sitting on a leather couch, reading a book. The older lad must sense his gaze as he looks up at him, before rolling his eye with annoyance and turning more around to face away from him. Harry sneers at the action before turning forward in his seat again, slumping back into his seat with a sigh as he looks out the window watching the clouds pass by.   

Ok so maybe he does care, a bit. How could he not though? When they were first put together as a band it was the best moment of his life. The four of them connected right away, which is how people watching the X-factor seemed to love them. And even when they lost, their rise to fame was only just beginning. They got big, really big. To the point where in a few months they're going to tour at stadiums, which is massive not only in size but in concept. 

He would have said last year that these boys are his brothers, his best friends. He could've relied on him for anything and they as well on him. But now, it's like they're kids your parents forced you to spend time with. If they're not preforming with one another on stage, then it's like One Direction stops existing. He can't remember the last time he hung out them let alone talked to one of them without annoyance or anger.

He can remember when the tension started though. It was back about 8 months ago when their movie made its debut. Coincidentally it was at the same time that Zayn announced he was engaged to Perrie. Just as the world was shocked, so were we. He didn't tell us, his brothers, he was even considering marriage. When Liam, who seemed to take it the hardest, asked why he didn't tell us, he just shrugged and said just because.

_Just because._

From then on there was this small seed of tension always there in the band. I was confused a bit why Zayn was engaged because there were still rumors circulating a few months before that he had cheated on Perrie, which funny enough I know was true. What would marriage solve in a relationship where he seemed like he wasn't fully committed or invested in. Then again he doesn't have the right to judge when he himself has been dating and sleeping with people off and on. He just hasn't found someone he really wants to be with. 

The second thing to water this seed of tension was the new album they were working on. Since they first started, it's always been geared toward giving him and Liam lots of parts, maybe cause his voice just carries it. Of course the other boys are important but soon it was like a competition to get all the parts. Just when they thought they left the X-factor competition, they didn't realize they would have to fight each other for the spotlight. This started a lot of fights between them, jealously and judgement always rearing its ugly faces into their lives.

This was also a huge topic when a video leaked of Zayn and Louis smoking pot and making snarky comments about him and Liam, talking shit about them left and right. The video may have deleted from the social media websites, but those comments couldn't be erased from the deep wounds they left behind.

It sucked since Louis was his best friend in the beginning of all this, Zayn his close friend he had sometimes talked to when he felt down years ago during X-factor days. Suddenly, he wanted to not say anything to either of them in fear they may laugh at him behind his back. Liam seemed to feel the same and avoided Zayn and Louis for days, and also associated him with those two idiots. Soon the four of them fell apart as they sprouted each nasty comment and angry spiteful words at another other in bars and restaurants till it would show up on the latest gossip sites and come up in meetings with a not too pleased management. 

Which is how they ended up here, on a plane traveling over to Ireland to spend the summer away from the spotlight with Paul's distant family that lives in some town nobody has heard off. It's to, a management says, "become a group again and get your acts together". It's punishment, Paul and Simon both made that clear. And he definitely agrees it's gonna be punishment in more ways than one, he knows for sure.

The Captain comes on the speak to announce that they'll be arriving shortly and to buckle-up.  With a sigh he fastens his seat belt and looks out the window, trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever torture they are about to face.

~~~

Zayn pulls his jacket tighter around his frame as the water-swept wind whips harshly against the windows of the old fishing boat. He shuffles himself deeper into his seat, trying to get warm as the draft flows through the cabin. Once they landed at the ireland airport, they took a cab to a shipping dock where they hopped onto a boat that is to take them to their actual destination, because apparently that's the only way to get there without driving 5 hours. Though still cold, he's glad that he doesn't endure a 5 hour car ride, cramped with the lads he's not even speaking to. He's also glad to not have to swim the huge body of water to get to this prison-sorry, place they're being sent to. He might not be as scared of the water as he once was, but he'd rather sing for 3 days straight than learn to swim properly.

He sneaks peaks out of the corner of his eye, seeing the other three lads gazing out at the open ocean, anything better than looking at one another. He might not want to admit it, but he really fucking _hates_ how they've fallen so far apart. These guys are his brothers, his best friends who he would literally do anything for, even now. And he has this stone of guilt settling deep in his gut how he's made this mess worse than what it should be, but he doesn't know how to fix it. Hell, he doesn't know how to fix how he's feeling about everything in his life. It's just too fucking complicated.

The boat rocks again against the wave, making him close his eyes and breath harshly against the sudden wave of nausea that luckily passes after a minute. He opens his eyes to see Paul standing by the Captain and talking to his amiably, one hand clapped on the guy's shoulders as they talk and laugh to another like old friends. Makes him wonder just how close Paul is to his distant relative.

His head snaps over to the side when he sees Liam get up and walk over to the front of the boat where Paul and his friend are. They're looking at something, so him being curious, decides to get up and take a peak as well. He hears Louis and Harry following his lead behind him as they near the front of the boat and look with awe at the view before them.

Set in an inland area is what looks like a small sea town where the houses scattered around the place are lit up, casting a collective and illuminating glow as the sky begins to grow darker. What looks like close to a hundred fishing boats, from small to massively large, are all aligned around the harbor area and floating aimlessly by the dock they're tethered to.

"This boys is gonna be you're home for the next few months," Paul announces softly with a smile and a reminiscing light in his eye. His smile disappears as he turns to looks at them and he says in a dead-serious voice. "You all better be on your best behavior because I will not tolerate you'll acting up and disrespecting the kindness of my cousin and her offer for you'll to come here. Any funny business or problems and I will be happy to send you'll home and make sure Simon considers canceling the tour. Is that clear?"

They all nod silently, smartly holding in any of their disagreements.

Paul nods as he turns back to look at the approaching town. "Good. Because believe it or not, I think you boys are gonna love it here. Plus, it will do you all some good."

And as their boat slowly docks and he spots a short blonde woman standing on the wooden planks, waving and smiling at their arrive, Zayn feels ( and secretly hopes) that maybe Paul will be right.

The Captain guy docks them and they all say thanks as they lug their bags out of the boat and onto to the stable ground. The woman cheers in excitement as her and Paul embrace each other laughing and smiling. The woman looks to Zayn to be around late thirty's, a few wrinkles lining her face and around her mouth in clearly defined laugh lines. She's got dark blue eyes and short blonde hair that falls a little bit past her chin. 

He hears her say teasing to Paul, " _Mo cé chomh mór atá tú tar éis fás agus mionghearrtha tú as do chuid gruaige Paul._ "

He's guessing it's an Irish language and is surprised when Paul responds without hesitation, " _Oh stop a chur leis! Nach raibh sé go Maura fada fada. Feicfidh mé a bheith a fhios agat Tá mé an méid céanna do na deich mbliana anuas agus nach raibh gruaige fada ó bhí mé seacht."_

She laughs before facing them. "Oh where are my manners," she exclaims in a thick Irish accent. "My name is Maura Gallager and you must be the boys Paul speaks so fondly of."

They all sheepishly nod as Paul introduces each of them, "Yes, this Zayn, Liam, Harry, and Louis."

They all wave but are then surprised when she immediately hugs each of them. They're kind of thrown off but hug back anyway until she steps back to look at them.

"You'll have to learn not to mind me, but we Gallager's and Horan's are huggers. And please why you stay here, call me Maura." They all chuckle and nod, Zayn especially feels a kind-hearted aura coming off of Maura. It makes him feel a bit better that there's a motherly figure here since he wasn't allowed to stay home with his own mum and family this summer.

"Well I'm so happy for all of ye to be here and I know ye will just love it." She claps her hands together as a genuine smile takes over her face. 

_"So welcome boys to Anborn Harbor."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (and sorry if these are really bad) :
> 
> Mo cé chomh mór atá tú tar éis fás agus mionghearrtha tú as do chuid gruaige Paul. ~My look how big you've gotten and you've cut off all your hair Paul!
> 
> Oh stop a chur leis! Nach raibh sé go Maura fada fada. Feicfidh mé a bheith a fhios agat Tá mé an méid céanna do na deich mbliana anuas agus nach raibh gruaige fada ó bhí mé seacht. ~Oh stop it! It hasn't been that long long Maura. I'll have you know I've been the same size for the past ten years and haven't had long hair since I was seventeen.
> 
> :D can't wait to continue this story! hopefully you'll are getting hyped! :)


	3. Meeting the Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY [half an hour late] CHRISTMAS!!! Here's the next chapter as a present and hope everyone is having a happy holidays! :)
> 
>  
> 
> towards the end of this chapter is a song which will seem very familiar lol but here it is  
> -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ylfb3FRvuVU  
> (though in the story the voice of the singer wouldn't go as high as this guy in the video gets, it would stay a deep baritone through out) And yes I know its from the Hobbit but it just fits this story to which the Hobbit hasn't officially come out in my timeline.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

"Now c'mon boys. I'll show you all to the house you'll be staying at," Maura motioned to follow as she turned and started towards town.

They all heave up their multiple bags and head after Maura, taking in the view around them as Paul walks beside her, speaking to her in the Irish language. As they pass all the empty boats, stepping foot off the dock and onto firm ground, they begin up the rocky steps of a natural staircase.

Each boy silently carries their luggage, not wanting to complain nor sound weak as they trek up the slightly inclined path until suddenly they're in between the houses, right in the midst of the sea town. Their Captain takes off with a wave and they all nod in acknowledge as they head the opposite way behind Maura and Paul on the dirt path.

An occasionally person or couple will pass by them, heading the opposite way like the Captain, all saying a hello to Maura who waves back in greeting. It's like the whole town knows one another. Even some people say a pleasantly surprised hello to Paul as he shouts back a greeting as well. 

Louis and the others take in all the places they past, some seemingly houses while others seem to be shops. Store front signs indicate there is a bakery, carpentry, tapestry and fabric store, and many more singular businesses. Owners come out of the shops, closing up for the night, wave hello before heading past them.

"Um, excuse Maura," Harry begins in his usual slow drawl, "but where is everyone is going?" 

She turns to look at them with a smile. "Oh, on Sundays we have a town community dinner at the Seaside Meeting Hall in the town square, and luckily you boys just arrived in time! We're just going to the house to drop off your stuff before heading over there. I know the whole town is excited to meet you all." 

The boys inwardly groan, but can you blame them? The whole town wants to meet them? Sure they've preformed in front of tens of thousands, but they still get a bit unnerved when meeting new people as crazy as it sounds, especially people they will be interacting with for the next three months of summer. 

After a few minutes they come to a two story oak wood house, bright pinks flowers decorating the front windows and under the porch area. 

"Well we're here! Home sweet home" Maura announces as she opens the front door as ushers them inside.

The boys are immediately hit with a feeling of homeyness, an air that emulates warmth and love. They're standing in the what is deemed the kitchen slash dining room, where a short table sits with four wooden chairs around it. They can see the room connects with a living room where a sofa and few lounge chairs are gathered around a fire place. No television nor really an electronic entertainment in sight.

"Paul you'll be staying in the downstairs guest room, which I'm sure you remember where it is." Paul nods and heads through the living room and down a hall. Maura then motions them to follow and starts up a nearby staircase. "You'll boys will be staying in the upstairs rooms, two of you in my eldest son Greg's old room and two of you in my youngest Niall's."

"Maura," Liam says as they reach the second story landing, "you really don't need to kick them out of their rooms for us. We'd be happy to stay downstairs in the living room on the couch or the floor."

She dismisses the idea with a wave of her hand. "Nonsense. You boys are our guests and you'll be treated like family staying here. Besides, my eldest Greg is 23 and lives down the road with his wife Denise, above the carpenter shop. And Niall is going to be staying with his friend Sean, so everything's all sorted out. The only problem is deciding which of you wants to take the beds and which of you will be ok on futon mattresses."

They smile at Maura's generosity and follow her down the hall until she opens on of the doors, "This is Greg's room."

The boys all pause and silently argue in their heads whose willing to share with who, especially for a few months. Finally after hesitation, Harry just decides to head inside and let the others decide who is willing to share with him. Harry sets his bags down on the floor and some on the bed just as he hears footsteps come into the room behind him. 

"Brilliant. Zayn, Louis I'll show you to Niall's room."

The sound of the door closing and footsteps fading down the hall reach his ears and he begins to unzip his bag.

"So do you want the bed or the mattress?" Liam asks.

He turns and shrugs, "I'm fine on the floor." Then he turns back to focus on his bag.

Liam nods and sets his own bags down on the floor, letting out a quiet sigh as Harry takes out a jacket and puts it on to find some warmth against the chill air.

"You know Harry," the curly haired lad looks again at his bandmate, "I know you weren't the one saying all the shit on the video and I'm..I'm sorry I took some of it out on you. It wasn't fair to you."

Harry stares at him and feigns indifference with another shrug. "You don't have to apologize to me Liam. I mean, like you said at the bar, I'm just an attention seeking whore, right?"

Liam opens his mouth to speak, but Maura's voice cuts him off. "Boys! Are you ready? We've gotta head back for dinner!"

Harry drops his gaze down to the floor as he fixes his wide-brim black fedora that sits on his head. Then he pushes past Liam, opening the door and walking down the hallway. Liam stares at where Harry just left, Maura passing by the doorway chatting away happily with Zayn behind her, the Bradford lad nodding away as he listens to her speech with a polite smile. Louis pauses as he passes, meeting Liam's eyes for a brief moment, before looking away and following the others.

Liam sighs out quietly, "And I'm sorry about that too," before he grabs his sweatshirt out of his duffle, pulls it on, and heads out into the hallway.

~~~

 

They all walk silently along the dirt road, the town seemingly quiet and deserted, all the shop windows dark as they walk by. The only source of light comes from the occasionally street lamp lighting the way as the head back towards the center of town. Some of the buildings they note are made of brick or dark wood, all showing the wear of years past.

As the near center of town, the sound of laughter and music meets their ears. The meeting hall is the only place with the lights on, like a light house calling them to dock in the sea of dark buildings.

Maura heads up the small stars leading to the dark cherry wood doors, and pushes them open to reveal what looks like a party going on inside.

The room is considerably large, the walls decorated with paintings of old sea crews or ships sailing in the high tides. A few hand carved chandeliers hang from the ceiling and a green olive tapestry is draped across the bannisters. Six long wood tables are stretched out from one end of the room to the other, each with long benches on both sides of them. In a front sits a small stage where two people casually play the violin and guitar. What seems like two or three hundred people bustle around the room, greeting one another, drinking and laughing as old pals returned from the sea. Some women and men come from a back room, carrying pots and pans of delicious looking food to be set on a long cloth-covered table in the back for serving.

Maura looks to be looking around for someone before she spots the person. "Bobby! Bobby, c'mere the boys are here!"

An middle-aged man with sky blue eyes walks over from where he's been talking with some of the fishermen, a welcoming smile on his face as he approaches. The man, Bobby, spots Paul and immediately laughs and pulls their bodyguard into a hug.

"Paul! Is maith a fheiceann tú!" The men laugh as Bobby pulls back to get a good look at Paul. "It's been too long, but its good to have you back."

Paul smiles back at him. "Is maith a fheiceann tú chomh maith."

Bobby smile and claps his hand on Paul's arms before turning towards them. He smiles and puts an arm around Maura and she leans in with a loving smile.

"Boys, this right here is me' husband Bobby. Bobby these are the boys that will be staying with us, Louis, Liam, Harry, and Zayn."

Bobby lets go of Maura to shake each of their hands firmly. "It's good to meet ye boys and we're so glad to have ye here."

"It's nice to meet you to sir" they all greet back.

"Hun," Maura looks around the room, "have you seen Greg or Niall around?"

Bobby thinks for a moment, before shaking his head. "I haven't seen Niall around since this morning after chores, but Greg, I believe, is helping set up dinner over."

Maura's face lights up as she pats his chest. "Thank you Bobby."

Bobby kisses her forehead sweetly, before speaking to Paul. "C'mon Paul, we'll get ye a pint and ye can reconnect with the old geezers."

Paul laughs and nods, saying lowly to the four of the boys "behave" before following Bobby over to the fishermen laughing up a storm.

Maura directs towards the food table. "C'mon boys, I'll introduce you to Greg."

The near the table with steaming food on it, people placing more and more food on it and conversing with one another as they prepare dinner.

"Greg!" Maura waves to a man whose stirring a pot of stew, who smiles in acknowledgement and hands off the duty to a a young girl who takes over in his place.

The man comes around the table and over to them with a smile similar to Maura's own. His blue eyes are the shade of Bobby's, his face sporting brown scruff near his jaw and mouth.

"Greg these are the boys that are gonna be staying in me and your Da's for the summer."

Greg nods and sticks out his hand to shake each of their's like Bobby did and give introductions.

"It's nice to meet ye all and welcome to Anborn Harbor," Greg says with an Irish flourish.

They all chuckle, as Maura asks, "Now, do you know where your brother's gone to?"

Greg nods, "Yeah, him and Sean where in the kitchen helping Father Williams frying the catch of the day."

"Oh good. Do be a dear Greg and send him over here if you spot him?"

Greg nods, before his name is called by Bobby and motioned over to join.

"Excuse me boys," the older Horan son walks over to his dad, hugging Paul with a delighted smile.

"C'mon boys, I'll introduce you to some of the townsfolk."

Maura scoots them over to the buffet table and introduces people, young and old, helping set up. The boys are kind of overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people they meet, who all are so welcoming to them. It was also kind of confusing the look of joy held by each of the new faces they meet, unhindered looks of pure joy.

Maura's stirring the pot of stew, telling the boys it's made with ingredients of tender lamb and farm grown potatoes, making their stomach growl and their mouths water.

"So Maura," Louis says, "you said you have two sons, Greg and Niall?" 

Maura nods, "Yep, those our me boys."

"So old is Niall? 9? 13?"

"Oh no, he's almost you're age, but a year or two younger at 17. But he's my baby."

The boys all smile at her fondness, but don't know if they're too thrilled they may be stuck with some kid who might follow them around or bug them.

A deep, irish twanged voice breaks their thoughts, "Mom! Ye were looking for me?"

Maura looks past the boys at the owner of the voice. "Oh Niall, c'mere and meet the boys me and your Da were talking about."

The boys turn and...

_whoa._

The guy Maura hugs is a little shorter than Louis and has sun-kissed skin, that flushes a bit scarlet in the cheek area. His blond hair has dark roots that peak out from underneath, and when the guy looks at them they're met with the same sky blue eyes similar to Greg's and Bobby's. The guy smiles at them, revealing pearly white teeth that could belong on a billboard in Lancaster Square, selling clothing or really anything back home. In other words, he's beautiful.

"This boys is my baby Niall," Maura says while pinching Niall's cheek.

"Ma," Niall complains, to which Maura only responds by pulling his head down so she can kiss his cheek.

The boys are immediately endeared by the sight and can't seem to look away from this gorgeous guy. The boys only snap out of their daze when the guy sticks his hand out towards Harry to shake, "Niall" 

"Niall" Harry tries to repeat quietly with the same Irish accent, before clearing his throat. "Um...I'm Harry", which makes Niall smile and god Harry can't figure out why the heck is his stomach in knots. 

Niall then moves on to Liam who shakes the lad's hand, eyes seeming to never be able to leave Niall's blue ones. "Liam," he shakes the small calloused hand firmly before reluctantly letting go.

"Louis," the Doncaster lad shakes his hand, hoping to God the young lad doesn't notice if his palm are a bit sweaty. Sweaty? Geez, he has dealt with those since X-factor days or even when first talking to Eleanor.

And finally Zayn offers his hand to greet this kid, this fuckin beautiful kid he shouldn't feel anything towards. "Zayn" his voice softly reveals as Niall mouth quirks up.

"Nice to meet ye all."

"Niall!" 

The blond angel's attention is stolen by a young brunette guy who crashes into him, throwing an arm around Niall's shoulders as they snicker.

"C'mon, Joe McLaughlin said he brought back something worth seeing from today's outings."

The blond looks delighted as he grabs two rolls of the table, throwing the other guy one before dodging away with a laugh from his outraged mother's cry of reprimand. "Talk to ye later!" Niall calls to them before he and the other guy disappear into the crowd as Maura shakes her head with fake exasperation.

"I tell you, those two are troublemakers they are, but I'm sure you boys with get along swimmingly."

Suddenly everyone's chatting is interrupted by the ringing of a cow bell, causing all heads to turn towards the front of the stage and quiet down. There stands a man, dressed in a black priest's gown with a graying set of hair on his head and a white bread accompanying his face.

" _Tá sé am a ithe._ Would everyone please find their seat so that we may begin."

With that everyone begins moving towards the tables with benches. The boys stand their lost before Maura is guiding them towards one of the center tables, right near the middle where they spot Bobby, Paul, Greg, and a blonde woman sitting already. The boys all sit on one side, facing Bobby and Paul, with a few empty seats. Those are then filled in by Maura sitting down in front of them, followed by Niall and his brunette friend.

"Let us bow our heads in a prayer," the priest says once everyone looks settled.

Everyone bows their heads, many taking their hats off, which Harry and Louis follow by example.

"Dear Lord, Thank ye for this wonderful meal that has been prepared by the hands of yer servants. Wer blessed to gather with one another for food and fellowship. We also thank ye for bringing a few guests to the table of plenty and ask they may find a warm welcoming in our home of Anborn.   _In ainm an Athair, Mac, agus an Spiorad Naomh_. Amen."

"Amen," everyone choruses in unison together.

A dozen volunteers or so get up from their spots to start serving out food to everyone down the rows of people. The boys politely accept a few portions of food before their plates are plenty full and begin digging in as the others do.

"Oh my God, it's so good," Louis moans out, to which earns a hearty laugh from the Irish blond across from him, who nods in agreement.

"Yeah, Sunday dinner is the best," he then makes a fake grimace, "much better than me ma's cooking."

"Hey!" she exclaims dramatically and Bobby leans over from behind to smack Niall upside the head. Niall and the people around only laugh at the running joke.

"Now boys," Maura begins, "I don't think you've met some folks sitting here."

She nods her head in Niall's direction.

"The lad sitting beside Niall is Sean Cullen, Niall's best mate."

Sean bumps shoulders with Niall who bumps back, before nodding in hello towards them.

"And this beautiful lass beside Greg is his wife Denise."

The boys all turn to look at the woman who sits besides Greg, smiling and waving.

"Hi boys" she says sweetly, which they all say hello back.

The priest once again clears his throat into the microphone before speaking, "Now as I said in the prayer, we have guests here tonight that will be staying with us. Boys, will you please stand up so we can see ye?"

The four boys all stand up sheepishly as the room claps for them cheerfully. Niall happens to be cracking up at their squirming due to all the attention, which makes them subtle blush as they sit hastily.

"Well boys welcome. I'm Father Williams and I'm sure you'll be able to feel at home here." The boys all smile politely back at the smiling faces before noticing Niall smiling at them and bitting his lip cutely. The boys can't help the genuine grin that makes its way onto their faces.

"Now for ye information, on Sunday evenings we have people come up to sing a song and though we would love for our musical guests to preform," the boys suddenly panic at the sudden request, "we thought that's a bit unfair to ask ye so suddenly. So instead Billy Mathers and a few others are going to come up to sing a familiar folk tune."

Everyone claps as an older man, with a round stomach and hobbling on what looks like a peg leg makes his way to the front stage, followed by a few other fishermen, faces looking young and old.

As the room falls to silence, the violin begins a tune soft tune, with the other fishermen humming deeply along with that leaves the boys entranced as the old man begins to sing in a deep resonating tone.

_"Far over, the misty mountains cold.."_

Harry turns and mouths towards Niall, "These guys like to sing?"

Niall smiles and nods, leaning in to whisper, which all four boys find themselves leaning in to hear what the Irish lad says. "The fishermen like to entertain themselves when spending hours out on the sea. This is one of just hundreds of old Irish folk songs we're taught as kids."

They all smile at the piece of information as Niall turns his attention back to the front, mouthing along with the words like so many others around him. The four boys listen to a telling song of kings and dragons and elves, they all watch entranced by the beautiful Irish boy that sits across from them whose blue eyes gleam from the light of the chandelier above them and whose lips quirk up with a soft smile as he hums along to the tune. 

 _Maybe this trip won't be such a bad thing after all._  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Is maith a fheiceann tú!- It's good to see you!
> 
> Is maith a fheiceann tú chomh maith.- It's good to see you too.
> 
> Tá sé am a ithe- It's time to eat.
> 
> In ainm an Athair, Mac, agus an Spiorad Naomh.- In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit.


End file.
